


Pop

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry has difficulty getting the message across...





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rarepairs Wishlist 19 Event for SirmioneForever and the prompt of 'proposals'

Pansy Parkinson sat back in her chair on the porch of the beach-side villa Harry Potter had rented for their holiday, with a wine glass in hand watching the sun sink into the Mediterranean sea. She felt completely relaxed, they were past the first stressful part of the holiday with the travelling and settling in and they were still to reach the end of the holiday with the disappointment of tearing themselves as way, it was perfect. 

“This is an amazing view,” Pansy called out.

“Yes, it is,” Harry said from the seat next to her. “Just perfect at in fact.”

Pansy glanced over, Harry wasn’t looking at the sunset. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Flatterer,”

“Honest truth,” Harry said, placing his hand to his chest.

Feeling as relaxed and comfortable as she did, Words slipped out of Pansy that she’d long thought about but never quite said before.

“Really?” Pansy said, “Because according to all your friends, I’m just a social climber trying to get back into everyone’s good books.”

“Nobody thinks that,” Harry said, frowning. _Any more_ Pansy added mentally. 

The Wizarding World’s attitudes had changed from when they were young. Once people with pureblood had been at the top of the food chain and thought themselves superior, Pansy had but mostly thanks to the attitudes of the people that had raised her and surrounded her at school. Now they were regard as weirdos clinging to a long forgotten order and generally mistrusted. 

Harry hadn’t held truck with blood-prejudice when it was pointed at muggleborns and he still didn’t when it was pointed at purebloods. He didn’t hold it against her now that she had changed, even with the misguided things she had said.

Or at least so he said. Pansy’s upbringing hadn’t made it easy to trust people though, and Harry’s hadn’t left him the most emotionally expressive of people either. So the question, the kernel of doubt still niggled deep down. 

“It’s not what everybody thinks,” Pansy said, “it’s what you think that matters because I could be for all you know. Why doesn’t that bother you?”

“Wait right here,” Harry said, “I was waiting for the perfect moment but… well, this seems as close as we get.”

And he stood up and wandered back into the villa. Pansy blinked and tried not to feel hurt, Harry wasn’t good for emotion but walking back inside when she was trying to open up to him wasn’t the reaction she’d hoped for. 

A minute later, there were soft footsteps behind her as Harry return to the front door. 

“Well perhaps this will convince you how much I trust you,” Harry said, and there was a slight quaver in his voice. “Turn around, Pansy,”

Pansy slowly came to her feet and turned around. She saw Harry down on one knee just behind her. He had a small black box which he opened up to reveal a ring. There was a small sapphire surrounded by diamonds mounted on a circle of gleaming gold. 

She starred at it, perplexed. Harry stared up at her, his brilliant green eyes wide and expectant. She took the box.

“It’s a lovely ring, Harry. I’m not sure why you think it explains something though.”

She must have said something wrong. Harry’s cheeks had actually gone pink. She felt an answering blush rise in her own.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“W-w-well you sort of haven’t answered the question,” Harry said. If Pansy hadn’t been so confused herself seeing him so un-balanced would have been adorable. 

“There was a question?”

“Yes! I mean it’s a… well.. is it this just a muggle thing? Please tell me it’s not just a muggle think. I should have asked Ron or someone.” He’d got even redder, though that had scarcely seemed possible. 

“Is what a muggle thing?” Pansy coaxed him gently.

Harry took a long deep breath and said:

“It’s an engagement ring, Pansy.” He said, softly. “If you put it on it means we’re engaged.”

Pansy was speechless. Swayed slightly on the spot in shock and starred at the ring glimmering in it’s box in her hand. 

“To be married, I mean.” Harry babbled, as if the meaning was still unclear to them.

“Oh,” Pansy said in a very small voice. What she really want to add was ‘are you sure?’ but she could muster was another. “ _Oh_ ”

Of course he was sure. Like he’d said, it was proof: the holiday, the villa, the ring all of it planned well in advance. He really meant it all. Her eyes burned, the world went a bit blurry.

He was just telling her she needed answer right away when she cut him off with her acceptance and flung her arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how close to canon the idea that Pansy wouldn't recognise an engagement ring as a pureblood, but it amused me so in it goes.


End file.
